Try, try again
by akd25101
Summary: This is a Finchel story all the way! Love them! :) Romance, family, heart ache, drama...you know, the usual ;) Rated M just to be safe...nothing to vulgar!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time publishing anything on this site...but I read alot on here! This is a Finchel story all the way! Thanks in advance for your reads and reviews!

If anyone would have told Rachel Berry a few years ago that this is where her life would have ended up, she would have laughed in their face and told them they were crazy. Her life had definitely taken a turn that she had never expected. On one hand, she didn't want to go back and change anything because then she wouldn't have her two most precious gifts in the world. On the other hand, she wished that "he" had never happened.

She would have been so lost if it wasn't for her daddies and her best friends. She went through a really hard couple of years but as of recently, her life had taken a very happy turn and she was finally really excited about her future.

"Elijah Gabriel and Madelynn Eva Berry...what on earth is happening in this room?!" Rachel exclaimed as she walked into the twins' shared bedroom to see clothes strung around everywhere.

"Sorry momma...we just want to look the bestest. We are try'na find the perfect clothes to wear..." Madelynn said, looking up at her mother with her big brown eyes.

"Yeah, momma, me and sissy want to make a good pression." Elijah added with a smirk.

"Oh, my sweet babies, it doesn't matter what you wear...they are going to love you no matter what!" she replied, sweeping them into her arms and hugging them close. Pulling away, she placed a kiss on both of their foreheads. "But, momma will help you find something to wear if it will make you feel better."

After going through about twenty five outfits a piece, the kids finally settled on clothing options that they thought were suitable and Rachel went to get herself ready.

To say she was nervous as she pulled up outside of the beautiful home was the understatement of the century, but she took a deep breath and turned to her children, giving them a smile. "Ready?" she asked. Getting a nod from both of them, she got out and unbuckled them from their seats and they set out up the long sidewalk towards the front door.

Just as they were approaching the door to knock, it was flung open.

"Well, if it isn't three of my most favorite people in the whole wide world!"

"FINN!" the kids yelled, launching themselves into his open arms where he was crouched down waiting.

"Hey my little munchkins!" he replied, squeezing them tightly.

Releasing them, he stood up and smiled in Rachel's direction, that cute little half smile that made her heart flutter. "Hey baby..." he said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Hi Finn." she replied with a blush, leaning up and kissing his lips gently.

When she rested her head against his chest, he gently rubbed his hands up and down her back. "What's wrong babe? He asked softly.

Taking a deep breath and glancing over at the kids, she looked up at him. "I guess we are just a little nervous about this." she told him quietly.

"Baby, you have absolutely nothing to worry about, I promise. They already love you and they haven't even met you...so please, don't worry okay?" he hugged her close and then whispered in her ear. "I've got you."

He gave her a reassuring smile and then turned to the kids. "Come here kiddos, let's take a ride on the Hudson Express." he said laughing, crouching down and lifting one child in each arm, motioning for Rachel to walk through the door and then following her, closing the door with his foot.

Eli and Madi sat at the island in the kitchen happily coloring while Finn and Rachel put the finishing touches on dinner. Finn looked over to see Rachel trying to chop up the salad, her hands shaking too much to do it properly though.

"Rach, relax." he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I promise you, baby girl, that today is going to be perfect, so please, calm down before you chop off a finger." he said with a chuckle before kissing her head and then going to check on the pictures the kids were coloring at the island.

Rachel took a deep breath and finished the salad, setting it in the fridge and then turning to look at Finn and her kids. Her heart swelled at the sight before her. Her babies were two of the most important people in her life and she had struggled to come to terms with the fact that their father wasn't the man she thought he was. She had felt like he pretty much ruined her and for the longest time, she thought she would never love again. Then, she got invited to sing the National Anthem at a New York Jets game. Her good friends Santana and Brittany were cheerleaders for the team, so she spent the game on the sidelines alternating between watching the girls and checking out the very handsome quarterback every chance she could get. Of course, Santana noticed her friend's "secret" glances at the QB and she also noticed the QB glancing back...so after the game, she dragged Rachel towards the locker room and as soon as Finn exited, she practically shoved her at him and told them to have a nice time. They had been shy around each other for a few minutes but finally Finn suggested they go out for drinks and the rest they say, is history.

She had been upfront with Finn from the very beginning about her children but had waited a month to introduce them, making sure that she felt like Finn was going to stick around before she did. She hadn't told him the whole story about their father yet, just that he wasn't involved, but she knew he was curious. From the moment her twins had met Finn, they mutually fell in love with each other and it made Rachel so happy to see it happening.

She was jolted from her trip down memory lane by the sound of Finn's door bell ringing. She looked at him with huge eyes, trying to shake her nerves. He just shot her his half smile and kissed her softly as he went to answer the door.

All Rachel could think was, "Well, here goes nothing!"


	2. Chapter 2

I am SO sorry it took so long to update! I was in a pretty bad accident and was in the hospital for a bit and then have been healing from the injuries! Should be able to post more regularly now! Thanks! Reviews are awesome!

Finn pulled the door open and was immediately wrapped in a hug by his mother.

"Ohhhhh, Finny..." she said as she squeezed him tightly. "I'm so excited to meet this wonderful woman you have found...and those two gorgeous babies of hers!"

Finn pulled back and smiled. "I'm so happy that you feel that way mom. They are feeling a little nervous. I told her she didn't have to feel that way, but she just wants you guys to like her so badly..." he trailed off.

"Well, let's go inside and put her at ease." Carol said, pushing past him to get into the house.

He paused to greet his stepfather with a hug and then they quickly followed Carol into the house. Finn took the lead, bringing his parents into the kitchen where Rachel and the kids were waiting.

He walked over and grabbed Rachel's hand, pulling her forward gently. "Rachel, this is my mom, Carol and my step dad Burt." he told her. "Guys, this is Rachel."

Rachel smiled and immediately felt her nerves fade away as Carol pulled her into a tight hug. "It's so wonderful to meet you honey. Finn has told us so much about you..." she trialed off as Finn walked up with a child in each arm.

"It's wonderful to meet you too Carol." She replied, pulling back from the hug. "These are my little munchkins, Elijah and Madelyn." she said as she pointed to each child respectively.

"Well, hello there..." Carol said as she turned towards the kids with a smile. "Aren't you two just the cutest!" she gushed as Rachel found herself wrapped in a hug by Burt.

Once all the introductions were out of the way, they settled in and had a lovely dinner, taking the time to get to know each other and occasionally getting a good laugh out of the children, who had warmed up to both Carol and Burt right away.

Rachel had wanted to help clean up but Carol insisted that she and Finn could handle it. She sent Rachel and the children into the living room with Burt to watch some television. Finn knew it was because she wanted to talk to him alone and he was hoping that she had good news for him.

Standing at the sink, drying the dishes as Finn handed them to her, she beamed over at him. "Oh. Finny, she is just so great...such a sweetheart..and those kids! Could they be any cuter?!" she exclaimed.

Finn let out a sigh of relief, drying his hands and then wrapping his mom in a hug. "You have no idea how much it means to me that you feel like that. Mom, she is the most amazing woman on this planet...and I have never felt this way about anyone...and if you didn't like her...I don't know what I would have done..." he trailed off.

"I can see how much she means to you...the way that you look at each other...Oh,Finn, it makes me so happy that you have found each other." his mother replied with a smile.

"I know that we have only been together a few months...but mom, she is my endgame. I know that...I have known it for a while now...and those kids..." he trailed off again...not really sure how to voice exactly what he feels for Rachel's children, that he feels are his own. Finally, he gathered his thoughts and whispered, "They're mine, mom, in every way that really matters."

Tears sprung into Carol's eyes. Her son had had his fair share of heartbreak throughout his life and it made her heart so happy to see that he had finally found this sweet, beautiful, caring woman and those two amazing kids to spend his life with.

"I just hope they all feel the same way about me." Finn whispered again.

Carol hugged him close again, and was about to reply, when they were interrupted by a sad little voice.

"F...F...Finn..." they heard Madi whimper. They both turned to see her in Burt's arms, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Finn immediately walked over and took her into his arms and kissed her forehead. "What's wrong Sweet Pea?" he asked. Madi just turned her head into his neck and continued to cry, so he looked at Burt.

"There was an incident in the living room." Burt told him.

Just as Finn was about to ask for details, he heard crying from the living room and immediately headed into the room to investigate, with Carol and Burt trailing behind him. They walked into the room to see Rachel sitting on the couch with an equally upset Eli in her arms. He said down gently next to them and rubbed Eli's back as he looked at Rachel.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well, Eli was playing with his cars and forgot to put one away when he was done. Madi was trying to show Burt what she learned at dance class last week and she stepped on the car and fell." Rachel told him. "So, she is crying because she fell...and he is upset because he hurt his sister."

Finn gently pulled Madi back so that her face was no longer buried in his neck and brushed the tears from her cheeks. "You okay now Princess?" he asked her softly.

She nodded and then looked over at her mother and brother as Finn leaned over to get Eli's attention. "Hey, buddy, it's okay. We know that you didn't mean for your sister to get hurt. You're not in trouble, you know that right?"

Eli nodded slowly, but continued to cry.

"What's the matter buddy?" Rachel asked softly.

"I just...I just want Ms. Carol and Mr. Burt to like me...and they wont like me anymore if I'm a mean boy..." he replied sadly.

Carol immediately went to crouch down in front of the couch. "Oh, sweetheart, we know it was an accident...and Burt and I like all three of you very, very much."

Eli looked from Finn,to his mother, and then back to Finn. "It's true pal. I promise." Finn told him.

Eli gave him a small grin and then climbed into his lap, snuggling up to Finn and his sister. Rachel leaned over and joined in on the snuggles as Carol looked back at Burt with tears in her eyes. They looked like the most adorable little family and it warmed Carol's heart.


End file.
